Buneary's Love Plan
by Trinityking
Summary: Buneary tries to make 2 trainers fall in love, but will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Buneary's love plan**

_**Hello there, Trinityking here, this is my very first fanfic so if theres any problems, pls say something**_

_**Im into pearlshipping and the PikaxBun shipping too.**_

Summary:

In this story, Buneary tries to make 2 people fall in love, but will it work?

**Guidelines**

Talking

_Thoughts_

(pokemon thoughts)

_**DISCLAMER: Pokemon and all the characters belong to the pokemon company!**_

_**So lets start, shall we?**_

_**1**__**st**__** Chapter: A lover's frustration**_

It all started on a beautiful day, in the grassy plains in sinnoh, where a trainer, a coordinator and a breeder was.

The trainer was ash ketchum, he has a tanned skin, black spiky hair and he wore a red hat with a blue poke-ball symbol on it, a white shirt with a black sweatervest, black fingerless gloves, long blue pants, and shoes witch the color that I forgot. He has come all the way from pallet town to become a pokemon master with his 2 friends. He has always been pretty rash when it comes to things, but he's kind and caring.

The coordinator was dawn, she has white skin with a long blue hair and she wore a white bean cap with a pink poke-ball symbol on it. She had a pink top with a black vest over it, a pink skirt and pink boots. She wanted to walk her mother's footsteps to become a top coordinator. She's very optimistic, and she loves pokemon.

And let's not forget the breeder. His name is brock, he has black skin, brown, spiky hair (_**Not like ash's because he has it up),**_ a green shirt with a brown vest, long grey pants and shoes witch the color that I forgot again. He has always wanted to be a pokemon breeder because originally he was the pewter city gym leader in kanto. After ash challenges him to a gym battle, he decided to go with ash on his journey to follow his dream. He's pretty perverted when it comes to cute girls, but always help out his friends and pokemon.

It was right around noon when the gang have lunch Brock made. The humans were talking about battles and contests while they are eating and the pokemon was playing and eating as well. Dawn was talking about a brand new contest move, Brock was listening to dawn's move and ash was eating and listening.

''That's awesome dawn'' Brock commented

(muffled) ''That's a ood move, dawn'' Ash commented while scraps of food from his mouth splatterd a little on dawn's face.

ASH! Will you please stop eating with your mouth full! Dawn screamed while trying to wipe her face out of disgust.

(Gulp) ''Sorry''.

Meanwhile, while the gang tries to lecture ash about manners, the pokemon are enjoying a delicious lunch made by Brock. But while they were eating, a shy buneary behind a tree was staring very romantically at a Pikachu eating his lunch.

"(Man, does Pikachu looks so cute while eating. When will he ever notices my feelings for him?)''

"(I have to talk to him! I just need some confidence!)'' Buneary slowly inhaled and then exhaled. Then buneary goes to her destiny, or that's what she says. Buneary hopped her way to the eating Pikachu with her heart beating like jungle drums. Then she finally spoke.

"Bun bun eary! (Hiya Pikachu!)"

''Pika pika pika chu! Pika Pikachu? (Oh hey buneary, how was your lunch?)''

''Bun buneary! Bunear buneary… (It was delicious! But listen…)'' buneary shyly said while putting her paws behind her and dragging her feet while standing on one foot.

But before buneary could finish, Dawn quickly grabbed buneary under her arms and said:

''Come on, buneary! Let's show these guys the new move we've been practicing!''

''Bun bun buneary! (Wait, hold on!)"

But it was too late. Dawn already casted buneary from the ground, away from Pikachu, to show their new move, leaving Pikachu pondering.

''Pika pikachu ... Pika! (What was she was going to say ... oh well!)''

After the appeal, The gang went to the poke-center for some rest. While dawn and the guys was once again eating _**(It was dinner time)**_, Buneary tried to talk to Pikachu again.

"(Ok, last time didn't do so well, but I'm sure this time will go well)'' buneary thought confidently.

Buneary was watching Pikachu from afar talking and playing with buizel. When buizel left, it was buneary's chance.

Buneary hopped to pikachu's way and wanted to spend time with him, but before she could even talk to Pikachu, Pikachu was taken by ash.

"Pikachu, let's go to nurse joy to give you a check-up, everybody else already had one''

"Pika pika pikachu! (Alright ash, Let's go!)'' .Buneary wanted to stop ash but Pikachu is already so far away from Buneary that she couldn't see him anymore. After the check-up, it was late in the center, so the gang went to sleep in their beds. While Dawn was sleeping soundly and looks like she was having a nice dream, Inside her pokeball lies a pissed off pokemon:

"(This is getting annoying!, no matter what I do, I can't talk to Pikachu without our trainers taking us away! I need to make a plan to be alone with Pikachu, but what? Buneary was trying to think of a way to have some alone time but no luck. Until…

"(That's it! I always have these feeling for Pikachu, so… why not Dawn have these feeling for ash? That would take Dawn's time! I can see it all now…

_**WARNING! This is buneary's fantasy!**_

Ash and Dawn was staring at each other romantically and holding their hands in the grass plains, the night sky was filled with many beautiful stars and the biggest full moon, and near them a grand lake reflecting the moon and the stars.

"Dawn, since I first saw you, I have been having these weird feelings I never had before. Dawn, I think… I'm in love with you'' Ash said in a caring tone.

''Oh ash'' dawn blushed, ''I always wanted you say that, so that I can say… I love you too''.

Ash and dawn the leaned in closer to each other and shared a passionate kiss, while beneath them was Buneary and Pikachu holding paws and staring at each other too.

"Pika pika pi, pika chu pi pi pika! (Buneary, I have never realized that you hold such strong feelings for me, I feel so bad that your suffering from it!)"

"Bun bun, eary buneary. (Oh Pikachu, it's okay)"

"Pi pikachu! pika pika!pika Pikachu… pika pi! (No buneary! It's not okay! I have these feelings too! Buneary… I love you!)''

Buneary blushed and spoke with tears in her eyes "Buneary… bun bun eary (Pikachu… I love you too)"

Pikachu and Buneary also leaned and shared a passionate… nose touch? But it's still romantic.

Then the 4 of them lived happily ever after…

_**WARNING! The fantasy has ended!**_

"(Oh yeah… Let's make that happen)" then Buneary slept in her pokeball dreaming of what plans she will do…

_**Well that's it for the 1**__**st**__** chapter, how was it? Pls review if you read this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright this is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter, I hope you like it!**_

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own pokemon or their characters.**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Chapter: The plan**_

The day rolled in and our heroes just started to their journey. After a while, Ash's stomach was grumbling loudly.

"(groaning) Brock, can we take a break? Im so hungry! "ash whined.

"But we just HAD breakfast, how can you get hungry now? Dawn said.

"But that was 3 HOURS ago!"

Brock laugh a little, " Haha, don't be like that, I'll make some sandwitches and then we'll go".

Ash and Dawn smiled and agreed to take a break. During the break, Ash was preparing for his next gym battle by practicing his combo attacks with his pokemon, Dawn was helping Brock with the sandwitches, and the rest of their pokemon was stretching from being in the pokeballs. Buneary watched Dawn and Ash from behind a tree as usual. She was preparing a plan to make Dawn fall for Ash and the same to him:

"(Alright, I got the perfect plan for this)" Buneary thought while smiling deviously.

So buneary stealthily hopped to Brock and Dawn while they were busy with the cooking and hid under the table. The berries Brock had with is on the table, so buneary took the berries with her long ears and then ate them. Then Buneary hopped away from the table and acted as if nothing happened. When Brock asked Dawn to get the berries for his oran butter and sitrus jam sandwitches, Dawn was surprised of what she saw.

"Hey! The berries aren't here." dawn said curious of what happened.

"What? No way, im sure I put them on this table." Brock said and looked at the table to find out that dawn was right.

"Oh man, don't tell me Mamoswine ate the berries." Dawn said while looking at the sleeping Mamoswine. The sleeping Mamoswine's eyes opened a little and then closed them.

"Well, even if mamoswine did, we're still fresh out of berries to make the sandwitches." Brock then pondered on what to do.

"Don't worry, Brocko! I'll get them for ya." Ash said while punching his chest.

"That'll be great, ash." "Dawn, why not go with ash for a hand?" Brock said while looking at her.

"(YES! Thank you, Brock)" Buneary cheered in her thoughts.

"Well, I guess I will." "Come on ash, let's go." Ash and Dawn then left the site for some berries while Brock make some pokemon food in the mean time.

While Dawn and ash walked down through the forest for some berries, Dawn wondered how Mamoswine ate the berries so quickly and without completely destroying the table in the first place. Little did they know that a long ear pokemon was following them through the bushes.

"(Perfect, this is too good to be true!)" Buneary thought while staring mischievously.

"(Now all I need to do is make a little "accident" towards Dawn and then ash make a brave rescue to save her.)" "(Please forgive me about this Dawn, but I must do this.)" Buneary then scoped out the forest and found the perfect thing. Buneary then used bounce to jump really high and then landed on a tree near the trainers. The tree broke in half and was going to crash to the ground. Ash notice that the tree was going to crash Dawn and yelled out to her:

"Shit! Dawn! Watch out!" Ash screamed while running to save her. Dawn then looked up to see a huge tree coming her way: "(gasp), AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Dawn screamed and then huddled for protection. The tree came down and crashed to the ground, Ash would have saved her except that the tree crashed in front of dawn, leaving her alone.

"Aw man" Ash sighed. "I thought I couldn't make it to you in time". Dawn was surprised of what happened after she looked up to find out a huge tree was in front of her.

"(Damn it!! I missed?! How the hell could I missed?)" Buneary said while stomping her feet on the ground. But before she could curse more, she had to go to the bottom part of the fallen tree that was hidden in the bushes and then chew the bottom part to hide the evidence.

After the chewing's done, she hid again in the bushes, coughing up some wood. Ash went to Dawn, worried of what happened:

"Dawn, are you okay?" "That tree was gonna crush you." Ash said in a worried tone.

"Ye… yea, im fine." "Ash, you tried to save me, but you couldn't have save yourself." "If that tree did crash here… you would've been hurt real bad." Dawn said in a caring tone.

Ash smiled."Hey, it's alright." "I've do anything to save my best friends."

Dawn's eyes widened, and then blushed a little and smiled. "Gee… thanks ash."

Dawn was staring at ash while ash was smiling at dawn. An awkward moment passed by while staring at each other until Dawn notice this and wanted to get away from it.

"I…I…I should check out how that tree fell down in the first place." Dawn stammerd while checking out the tree.

"Oh right" Ash said while going to the tree too.

Dawn and Ash checked the bottom part that was in the bushes and found out what happened.

"Look at this Ash." "It looks like as if it was… chewed just now." Dawn said while feeling the chewed wood of the tree.

"Mmmh, it might've been a couple of bidoofs that was chewing it."

"That might be true, since if not, how could a tree have fallen down in the first place" Dawn said while looking around for any bidoofs.

"In any case, we should get out of here before any more trees fall down." Dawn and Ash then stand up to get out but then ash noticed in the fallen tree, were many kinds of berries :

"Hey! We got some luck! The perfect berries for Brock's delicious sandwitches."Ash said while picking the berries from the tree.

"Alright, we get to get out with the berries in hand." Dawn said while smiling and carrying the berries ash picked.

After the picking, Ash and Dawn went back to the site to give Brock the berries while Buneary went back as well while hiding thinking:

"(Well, the plan didn't do so well, but their progress is definitely blooming.)" "(All I gotta do now is put the finishing touch and they'll fall head over heels for each other!)"

The trainers got back to the breeder in the site and started making some sandwitches and the pokemon was wondering where buneary went. Then buneary came and explained to the pokemon that she went on a walk. When the pokemon believed the story they went back for Brock's pokemon food, while Buneary takes some time planning her next move:

"(Now, to think of the next plan… Mmmh, this could be dangerous, but this is the only thing that could work.)" "(It's time to ask for… Team Rocket's help.)"

_**How will this turned out? you have to wait for the next chapter! If you like it, pls review.**_

_**In the next chapter, Team Rocket Is involved, obviously.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Hiya everybody, this is my 3**__**rd**__** chapter so far, and for all those nice reviews for my 1**__**st**__** chapter, Thank you all and yes, I will continue it till the very end. And 1 of my reviews says that you should read the story "rising darkness", I think its good! ^_^. Well I should continue with the story before I ramble on some more .So here's the 3**__**rd**__** Chapter!)**_

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own pokemon and their characters**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Chapter: An unexpected help.**_

After the break the gang had, they continued off to the next town. They were supposed to go to Snowpoint city, but since it's so far away, they had to stay in the nearby town to rest. When they reached there, Brock found a poke-center to stay and enjoyed a good time in there. When the trainers let the pokemon get out, Buneary knew what she had to do. While everybody else was playing and busy, Buneary ran out of the field they were in, and into the forest. Inside, far into the forest, Lies 2 people in grey uniforms with an R on their chests and a cat that seemed to be fighting over a piece of cheerios:

"James! Let go of that cherrio! I deserved it more than anyone!" said the long, scarlet haired woman struggling to get the cherrio.

"No way Jessie, the sweet, tangy taste of it belongs to someone who actually did do work, and that's me!" said the purpled haired man holding the cherrio.

"Hey, didn't ya hear that pokemon deserves ta eat?!" said a talking meowth using its claws to get the cherrio.

While Team Rocket tries to kill each other over a snack, James accidently threw the cherrio up in the air, Jessie and Meowth tried to jump to get it. But then, out of nowhere, A random ice beam attacked the cherrio, leaving it frozen and fall to the ground. Jessie and Meowth was shocked of what happened and has fallen as well. James saw this happened and said:

"What the hell was that?" James yelled out of shock.

"I don't what happened, but when I find out who did this, there's gonna be an ass-kicking!!" said the angry Jessie, still on the ground. But then the bushes started to shuffle in front of them.

"Guy's, I think that ice beam was shot from there." said the nervous meowth. When the bushes stopped shuffling, a Buneary got out of it.

"Hey, a buneary." said the surprised Jessie. "Hey, wait a minute, I know what ice beam shooting Buneary belongs to!"

"It belongs to the twerpett!" said both James and Meowth.

"But why would the twerpett's pokemon comes to us? Said a puzzled james.

"Maybe Buneary wants to be in our group!" Said the excited Jessie.

"Buneary!" the Buneary then shoot out another ice beam attack at Jessie this time, leaving her frozen as a block of ice.

"Or not" said the now frozen Jessie.

"Bun bun buneary bun!" said the demanding buneary.

"Huh? What u say?" said the surprised Meowth.

"What, in pray tell, is she saying, Meowth?" said James since Jessie is still frozen.

"She's saying that she want us to do something for her." Meowth translated for buneary. _**(Since Meowth is translating for buneary, I figured I don't have to put in buneary's thoughts like I always have. It'll be easier for me and everybody this way. I hope you guys don't mind ^_^.**_

"What? Why does she want **us** to help her?"

"Bun neary bun neary" buneary explained

"She says because we're the only ones that has fingers and I can translate whats she's saying" Meowth thoroughly explained to James.

"… What?" said the confused James.

When they have no idea what Buneary was saying, Buneary explained her romance plan for Ash and Dawn, or what Team Rocket say, the twerp with the cap and the twerpett. During the explanation, Jessie thawed out of her ice block and managed to listen to Buneary. After Buneary explained the plan, the guys was shocked to the core:

''So, Buneary is trying to make the twerp and the twerpett fall in love, so that you can have more time with Pikachu." Jessie recapped after she thawed out of her icy state.

"Sounds complicated from such a little pokemon." James said still puzzled.

"Not to mention completely cooky." Meowth said.

Team Rocket to a long look at Buneary, and then at themselves, after that, Jessie ask Buneary to have a group huddle with themselves. Buneary didn't like that, but she let them go. In the group huddle…

"So, wat you think, guys?" "Should we helped her?" Meowth said, leaving what they want to do to Jessie and James.

"I don't feel like we should, since she belongs to the enemy, but of what she did to that poor cherrios" James then reminisce the times he'd been with the cherrios (for a short while). "We have no choice."

"Ah don't be such weenies." Jessie insulted. "Don't you think that this is the best time to gain that Buneary's trust, and then steal whatever pokemon we can have?"

"Oooh! I would never thought about that!" James squealed.

"That's a great plan for once, Jess!" Meowth said astonished.

"Obviously, and besides, I always did wanted to know who that twerp ended up with." Jessie said chuckling to herself.

Buneary was quite annoyed how long they were taking, but Team Rocket separated and went to tell Buneary that they decided to help her out. Buneary was overjoyed while Team Rocket was chuckling to themselves. So Buneary started the plan and Team Rocket started inmediatly. After about an hour, Buneary returned to the poke-center, while Dawn was worrying sick for buneary. Buneary explained that she was on a walk again, and Dawn joked that Buneary takes long walks, but she was relieved. After that, Buneary went straight to the Trainer's room in the center and found Dawn's bed. Buneary hopped to Dawn's bed and placed a piece of paper on Dawn's pillow without somebody noticing her. Buneary then got out of her room so that nobody will inspect Buneary of doing anything weird. Now we'll go back to the trainers:

"And that's my new move guys! So, what do you think?" Dawn said enthusiastically.

"Mmmh, don't you think that you should work on your last one and then work on that, Dawn? Brock said giving an opinion.

"Are you kidding Brock? She already perfected it the last time we saw it, so making another one while on a roll is just smart thinkin!" Ash said complimenting her.

"Aww Thanks ash!" Dawn cooed.

"Well, I guess that's fine, coordinators should make more awesome appeals just in case if things don't work out." Brock explained.

"Thanks guys! Well I should take a shower, I stink!" Dawn took a whiff at herself and made a disgust face.

"Alright" The guys said.

Dawn went to their room to get the stuff for a shower, but when she went in, she saw something on her pillow.

"Huh? What's that?" said the curious dawn. What she saw was the recently put piece of paper from Buneary. Dawn went to her bed and took the paper to read it:

"Huh, it's a letter, Wonder what it says?" Dawn then read the letter:

_To Dawn,_

_Ever since I saw you, I have always been in love with you._

_Every time I see your beautiful, sapphire eyes, I just go to pieces._

_Your captivating, long, hair looked likes the aurora lights we've seen before._

_And your kindness and motivation towards pokemon made me realized that, that I love you._

_I wish to hear your response tomorrow night, near the lake at 7:00._

_But I want you to know something, I don't care whether you reject my feelings, because I will always love you, and I'll never stop. _

_Until then, take care._

_Love, Ash._

The sight of Ash's name in the end made her blushed like a tamato berry. _**(If you don't know what that is, it's a really red berry)**_

"_T-T-that was… beautiful." _Dawn thought while still blushing like hell.

"_T-to think that ash had strong feelings for me to write something like this, I never thought that ash even knew these words… Wait a minute, Ash… Ash loves me?!?!?!" _Dawn thought while frantically moving around the room blushing.

"_Could it be at that moment in the forest that ash realized he was in love with me?" _Thendawn remembered the awkward moment in the forest.

Then Dawn stopped moving and thought for a while, then dawn forced a little laugh. "_Haha, what am I talking about? There's no way that ash, THE ash, will write something this romantic! It's just not possible! Hahaha… ha… haa… but… but what if is true?" _Dawn blushed but not that much. "_I mean, I think that I felt something too during that time… could it be that… that…"_

But before she could finish thinking, the door opened that was in front of her and it turn out it was ash.

"Oh, hey dawn" said the surprised ash. Dawn hid the letter behind her back out of shock. "I thought that you were taking a shower".

"Huuu-uuuhh" she stammers. "of course I'm gonna take a shower. I'm just getting my stuff, you know, my conditioner, my special hairbrush, my…

"I get it, I get it." Said ash so that she can stop. "Man, you take time before and during showers, don't ya?" said the frankly annoyed ash.

"Alright then, im off!" said the nervous dawn while running out of the room

"Man… what's eating her?" said the weird-out ash.

While running: "_Oh man! Just what I need! To think I would see ash after I read his letter! He didn't even seem fazed after writing the letter! He must be really serious about this._" Dawn thought.

After the brutal encounter, ash got outside to train his pokemon while Dawn thinks in the showers, but Buneary, who saw everything in the room, was smiling to herself and thinking what a great job Team Rocket did:

(Wow, to think she believed that ash wrote it. Team Rocket are pretty good at this for a couple of thieves." Buneary then thought: "Now to write one more letter to ash and then they will fall for each other and Pikachu and I will be together from now on!" Buneary hopped her way outside to the rest of the pokemon with that fantasy, and thought about the next phase.

_**(Will the next phase work? Will Dawn fall for ash and him back? Will team rocket still help buneary? Find out at the next Chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiya everybody, Sry that I was late with the chapter, but the power went out and I had to go to the beach with my family. But now I give you guys the 4**__**th**__** chapter!**_

The day after, the gang got back to their journey from the town. On the journey, Ash was thinking about his next gym battle, Brock was reading the guideline of sinnoh, and Dawn was thinking about what to say to ash tonight. Brock notices Dawn's strange behavior, and decided to ask:

"Dawn, you okay? You've been awfully quiet ever since we left the town." Brock said concerned. Dawn heard what Brock said and answered.

"What? Are you kidding Brock? Of course I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what you said from yesterday. Maybe your right, I should keep working on the last one instead of making a new one right away." Dawn lied. Ash heard about this and said:

"Wha? Dawn there's no need to work on it. It's already perfect just the way it is!" Ash said.

Dawn looked at ash out of surprise and then looked down blushing. "T-Thanks Ash."

Brock noticed Dawn's random blush and chuckled at himself, knowing what's going on.

"_Oh I so get it now" _Brock thought. _"So Dawn's got a crush on Ash, Huh? But I should keep this to myself, who knows what could happen if Ash knew about this."_ Brock thought completely off about the situation between Dawn and Ash.

Now going back to Dawn's thoughts.

"_This is so sudden, how could I tell ash my confession so fast? I never had someone confessed to me in a letter before!" _Dawn thought. "_Calm down dawn. Like I say, No need to worry! All I have to do is tell ash how I feel about him, That I…"_ Dawn thought but was caught in a daze thinking what to say.

"_What __**do**__ I say to ash? I can't say that I don't like him from how the letter was. But in the letter, he did say that he'd still love me even though I say I don't love him. Which I got to say, I never had somebody love me like that before…"_ Dawn blushed then smiled to herself. _"Maybe… Maybe I love him too. "_

While dawn realizes that she's in love. A meowth-like balloon was hovering beside them unnoticed. It belong to team rocket and they were spying on them with their high-tech binoculars. Jessie spotted Dawn's blushing and told James and meowth:

"Well, Well" Jessie smiled "She looks like her head's going to explode! That letter we wrote definitely did the charm."Jessie said.

"Now dat's some good news, jess!" Meowth said happily.

"So now all we have to do is wait for buneary to come to us with the rest of the plan." James said.

"Then we'll proceed with **our **plan." Jessie laughed deviously. Team Rocket then waited for the plan.

It was right around afternoon when the sun was setting over the horizon. The gang stopped for the night and let out their pokemon and started pitching their tents. Brock then started making dinner for them and the pokemon and Ash and pikachu was helping out, while Dawn was in her tent preparing for her important meeting.

"_Oh man, I feel more nervous than in a pokemon contest!"_ Dawn thought while brushing her hair.

While the gang and the pokemon was preoccupied, Buneary thought this was a good chance and sneaked away in the bushes near her, and started looking for Team Rocket. While Buneary hopped her way to team rocket, she thought of what to do:

"(Alright, next plan. 1. Give Ash a letter thinking it was dawn. 2 of them meet in the desired place. fall in love and lastly Pikachu and I will be together forever!)" Buneary smiled. "(I can see it all now…)"

_**WARNING! Yep! Its another fantasy! Get used to it!.**_

It was about the same place and time from the last fantasy except that Dawn was alone this time. Dawn was holding her hands close to her chest as if she's waiting. Then the bushes rustled and it was Ash that got out. Dawn was smiling big when Ash came and said:

"Ash! I thought you weren't gonna come." Dawn said blushing.

"Well of course I came." Ash said smiling. "Anyway, im here, so… what is it?" Ash said curiously.

Dawn looked down and answered. "Well, I've come to a decision… Ash, I love you."

Ash was surprised by this and then smiled, and said: "Dawn, I love you too."

Dawn heard this and had tears in her eyes and then she run to ash's side. Ash hold her in his arms and looked at her romantically and so did she. They moved in closer to share a passionate kiss…

_**WARNING! Finally, it's over!**_

"(Man! I got to stop thinking like that!)" Buneary shook her head.

While Buneary was having a rather nice fantasy, she had reached her destination. She had come to a clearing and find out that team rocket was nowhere around. She looked everywhere and still couldn't find them:

"Buneary! Bun bun!? (Hey! Where are you guys!?)" Buneary screamed but no answer.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The gang was eating the delicious dinner Brock made and so were the pokemon. When Pikachu finish eating, he looked around and found that someone was missing:

"(Hey. Where's buneary?)" thought Pikachu.

Pikachu moved from his spot and asked piplup, Dawn's partner, to see if she knows where Buneary is:

"Pip piplup pip. (Well, if you're looking for her, she's probably on a walk again.) "Piplup piplup pip (Im telling you there's something going on with her.)

Pikachu was wondering what's going on with her until he heard a pokemon cry from afar:

"What was that?" said Brock

"Oh no! That sounds like Buneary!" Said Dawn worried

"She's definitely in danger, Let's go!" said ash.

"Okay!" said both.

They all ran to the sound of buneary's crys and then came to a clearing to figure out that Buneary was trapped in some cage-like bubble in a mysterious robot…

_**That's all for now! Sry I was a little tired, so i'll end it all in the next chapter. Pls review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hiya everybody! Well, this is my last chapter T_T, but no worries! I MIGHT write some more stories later in the future, some might not even be pearlshipping or even pokemon, but until then, pls enjoy the 5**__**th**__** Chapter!**_

The gang came to a clearing in a forest to find that Team Rocket's gigantic robot has captured Buneary in a bubble-like cage. The robot looked like a transformer only a little lamer. The robot has a jet-pack in its back and the cage witch Buneary was trapped in was on its hip like a pokeball on a belt on a trainer. Buneary was crying to the trainer for help while Team Rocket was laughing evilly.

"Buneary!!" Screamed Dawn

"See guys?! Told you that helping her would help us out in a big way!" Jessie said to her teammates.

"Jess, when your right, your right!" Meowth complimented Jessie.

"But it seems to have called in the twerps as well." James said pointing out the "Twerps".

"Yes but thanks to that, Pikachu's here too." Jessie said.

"Ooooh, it's like killing 2 birds with 1 stone!" James squealed.

After their conversation, Team Rocket got out of their robot to meet the Trainers, reciting their motto.

"To think that this pokemon couldn't know…"

"That we will do what everyone would expect."

"On the wind!"

"Pass the stars"

"In your place"

"Bringing chaos at a break-neck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name smells just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth! thats a name!"

"Putting the good-doers in their-"

"Alright! Alright! We get it!" said the annoyed trainers.

"Hey! We haven't even finish!" said Jessie.

"Well, we already heard it!" screamed Dawn.

"And, saying it millions and millions of time is just pissing me off!!!" screamed ash.

"Me too, thanks to you 3, I have dreams of you saying it again and again and again!" screamed Brock.

A little overwhelmed by this, Team Rocket decided to ignore and go on with their stealing.

"Anyways, guys, let's get that Pikachu!" said the awkward Jessie.

"Rodger!" said James and Meowth.

Meowth then pushed a button on his remote control and transformer robot lift up his arm towards the trainers and shot out his hand connected with a long metal coil to its arm to Pikachu. Knowing this, Pikachu and the rest managed to get away, making the hand missed and hit the dirt.

"Woah! That's close!" said Dawn.

"Alright, Pikachu! Run up to the robot by using the arm!" Ash commanded.

"Pika pi! (OK Ash!)" Replied Pikachu.

Pikachu did exactly as he ordered and run up from the arm to Buneary's way. Pikachu got to be with Buneary and Buneary was glad to see Pikachu to her rescue.

"Good, Now use Iron Tail to break the cage." Ash commanded.

Pikachu did as he commanded and used Iron Tail. His tail lit up a bright light and launched it with great force to the bubble. It didn't do a thing as the bubble come out without a scratch, but Pikachu was grunting with pain as his tail starts stinging. Pikachu started using Iron Tail several times but it was no use, while his tail was getting more and more damaged.

"Now, why would you try to break Buneary out when she was the one who went in?" asked Jessie.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" screamed Dawn.

"You see, Buneary just wanted to spend time with Pikachu, but you twerps just take away their precious time!" Jessie dramatically said.

"So she had come up with a plan, a plan that will make you 2 fall in love and she will have all her time with Pikachu. I thought that was sooo romantic." Jessie mocked while blinking her eyes.

"Whaaaat?!?!" Ash and Dawn said shocked and blushing.

"I can't believe this" Brock said shocked but was impressed by the plan.

"Of course you don't, Brock! Their just lying like always!" protested Ash.

"Now now, don't be like that! If you just ask Buneary, im sure you'll get your answer." Jessie pointed out Buneary.

Pikachu heard all of this and looked at Buneary. Buneary also heard them and looked at Pikachu. Buneary only looked down after that giving the answer that Team Rocket was right. Pikachu was surprised that she would do such a thing.

"_Wait, so if it was Buneary's plan to hook us up, that means she used Team Rocket to make that letter to make me think that it was ash! I… I can't believe this!!!!!!" _Dawn thought while clutching her fist without anyone seeing.

Buneary thought that Pikachu was upset, but instead he tried iron tail several times again, making Buneary worry that he's getting hurt because of her.

"H-Hey! I thought that you were pissed! Why are you helping her ?" asked the annoyed Jessie.

"Pika pika pika Pikachu, pika Pikachu pika, Pikachu!" said Pikachu

"He said that it doesn't matter if Buneary came to us, she's his friend, there's no way he's gonna let her get stolen" Meowth translated. _**(again, im gonna let Meowth translate what their saying now.)**_

"What? Oooh that's it!" Jessie flustered as she took the remote control from Meowth's grip and pushed the button again. The same hand that was on the ground came back to its arm and went to Pikachu's direction and shot the hand out again. Pikachu saw its movements and dodged right in time as it hit itself. It scraped of its metal as it went through, showing gray metal parts and electricity. Jessie then pushed the button many times and the hand did the same thing again, only that it shot out many times and Pikachu tried to dodge them all.

"Dammnit, stay still!!!" Jessie kept pushing the button.

"Ummm, Jess, maybe you shouldn't push it a lot" cautioned James.

But it was too late, when Jessie pushed it 1 more time, the remote control started to electrify and exploded right off. It was a minor explosion, so it didn't do anything. The hand then shot out 1 last time and Pikachu dodged it again. But it wasn't aiming for Pikachu, it was aiming for Buneary's Bubble! The hand went through and broke the bubble which causes Buneary to fall! Buneary was yelling for help.

"Oh no! Buneary!" screamed Dawn as Buneary falls from the robot.

"Damn! Pikachu!" ordered ash.

Pikachu did as he said, and jump off the robot to save Buneary. Buneary had her eyes closed so that she wouldn't see what happens next, but what happened was that Pikachu managed to hold buneary as they both fallen. Ash has called out Staravia from his poke-ball to save them. Staravia swiftly flew to the pokemon and catches them, leaving them unharmed. When Buneary didn't feel a sudden thump, she opened her eyes to find Pikachu holding her being ridden by staravia. Buneary blushed at the sight of pikachi holding her.

"Pikachu, pka pi? (Buneary, are you alright?) Pikachu asked in a caring tone.

"B-Bun… (B-But…)"Buneary endearingly said.

"pIka,pika pika pi, Pikachu pika! (Hey, if you just wanted to spend time, you could've just asked me!)

Buneary's eyes widened and blushed. "B-Buneary (T-Thanks.)"

"Damn it!" Jessie cursed.

"Jessie, you should see what going to happen instead of cursing." warned James pointing the trainers with their pokemon.

"Oh boy." Said Meowth.

"Now you're going to pay!" said Ash and Dawn.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" electricity came from his tail before Pikachu launched a thunderous blast from his body towards the robot.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Buneary loaded a small blue light orb on her head before she launched an icy ray towards the robot.

The 2 blasts came contact to the robot as the robot exploaded with great force along with Team Rocket , Team Rocket flew off from the Robot and recited their finishing motto.

"TEAM ROCKET, BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket said before flying off to the sky.

There was now rubble in the clearing as peace came back. The trainers were glad that it's over, but they had something to do first.

"So, that was going on." said Brock, killing the silence.

"So Buneary went to Team rocket's help to make us hook up? That's just crazy." Ash said. Pikachu went to ash's shoulder. Dawn crunched down to Buneary height so that she could talk to her.

"Buneary… was all that true?" questioned Dawn. Buneary shook her head.

"So this letter," she took out her letter and showed ot to Buneary. "It wasn't ash, but you who wrote it, didn't you?" Buneary shook her head again, still quiet.

"So Dawn, what are you gonna do?" asked Brock. Dawn picked up Buneary and answered.

"Well, nothing." Buneary's eyes widened. "She only wanted to spend time with Pikachu, but we kept being in their way, so that's why she tried to make Ash and I fall in love." Dawn answered. Ash blushed a bit from what Dawn said.

"In retrospect, I think it's a pretty good plan." said Brock smiling. Dawn giggled.

"Well, hopefully, that won't happen again." Ash said facing Pikachu.

"(Yeah, next time I won't use team rocket's help)" thought Buneary.

"Well then why don't we go back for dinner?" said Brock.

"Yeah! Im still hungry!" yelled ash.

"(giggled) Ash, you're always hungry!" joked Dawn.

When the guys went back to their site, Dawn stayed behind with Buneary to talk.

"Hey Buneary, I want to say something to you…" asked dawn. Buneary hoped it wasn't screaming.

"I want to thank you for doing this."

"Bun?" said Buneary puzzled.

"I had some weird feelings for ash when I met him, I thought it was admiration but I felt it was something more. And now, thanks to you, I know now that im in love with him." Buneary's eyes widened.

"And so, we should work together so that they will notice our feelings, and win the contests!" she yelled with her fist in the air.

"Buneary! (Hell yea!)" yelled Buneary.

Dawn and Buneary went back to the guys, asking where they were, and said that they wanted to talk for a while. Buneary was glad that she did this plan, because at the very least, 1 person fell in love. Now all they have to do is make the other do too.

_**Well, That's it! Sry that the ending sucks, but im hoping some of you liked it. And I hope to make my other stories more better than this one. Pls review! ^_^**_


End file.
